


Хорошее дело

by Puhospinka



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Established Relationship, Mini, Multi, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Кроуфорд похитил Кэна.
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Hidaka Ken
Kudos: 15





	Хорошее дело

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на на Вайсс-санту 2020 на diary.ru для Dejavidetc

Кэн подергал путы, попробовал вытолкнуть кляп — никаких шансов. Спеленали его со знанием дела, не веревки, а плотный мешок, на глазах повязка. Кэн выгнулся, прислушиваясь, — стало хоть немного свободнее? Но от усилий перекатился — и вдруг опора из-под спины ушла, и он с размаху грохнулся на твердую поверхность.

— Имей совесть, Хидака, — раздался смутно знакомый голос. — Смирительную рубашку нужно вернуть в целости и сохранности. А то Фарфарелло нас на жаркое нашинкует.

Бешеный всплеск адреналина вскипятил кровь, и Кэн дернулся так, что рубашка затрещала. Невидимый собеседник с уважением присвистнул. Лучше бы его похитил маньяк. С ним, по крайней мере, можно было бы справиться. А вот Шварц — это очень, очень плохо. Интересно, кто из них? Кэн вспомнил скрипучий, раздражающий голос Шульдиха, ровный и вежливый — Наоэ Наги, хрипловатый — Фарфарелло.

Нет. Это не может быть Кроуфорд. Кэн начал прикидывать, выйдет ли броситься так, чтобы сбить его с ног, а там можно попробовать задушить. Если навалиться…

— Шульдих говорит, что от твоих мыслей ему не по себе. Ты в курсе, что ты псих?

С чего бы это.

— С того, — наставительно сказал Кроуфорд, — что нормальные люди не планируют убить собеседника так, словно собираются курицу разделать.

Кто бы говорил о нормальных людях.

Голос стал ближе, и Кэн подобрался. Надо, чтобы Кроуфорд сказал что-нибудь еще. Тогда получится оценить расстояние более-менее точно.

Раздалось хмыканье.

— Не повезло. Шульдих отказывается копаться в твоей голове, а без него нам придется находить общий язык самостоятельно. Хочешь, развяжу?

Кэн хотел. В доказательство он энергично закивал, прикидывая, что в этом помещении — чем бы оно ни было — может послужить оружием. Сгодится что угодно, лишь бы можно было схватить или толкнуть.

— Хидака, мне не нужен Шульдих, чтобы понять, что ты задумал. Весь твой усиленный мыслительный процесс написан на лице.

Кэн проигнорировал намек на свою умственную отсталость. Кроуфорду все равно было далеко до его первого тренера, любившего повторять, что голова Кэну нужна, чтобы штрафные отбивать. И есть в нее иногда.

— Поэтому если ты ждешь удобного момента или предмета, чтобы дать мне по голове — то не надейся, это комната Фарфарелло, и в ней ничего лишнего. Кроме тебя, конечно.

Раздался шорох, легкий звук движения, а голос Кроуфорда стал как будто ближе.

— Мы можем начать с малого, — он говорил крайне доброжелательно, и у Кэна в голове не укладывалось — как можно быть таким с виду нормальным, а на самом деле — конченым психом? Как это работает? — Я могу вытащить кляп. Смотри, Хидака, я медленно протягиваю руку…

Затылка действительно коснулись пальцы, движение было плавным и таким мимолетным, что могло быть только в воображении, но волосы на загривке у Кэна встопорщились.

Раздался щелчок, кляп во рту ослаб, и Кэн тут же вытолкнул его языком. А потом поборол желание щелкнуть зубами — слишком тупая шутка даже для него.

— Хороший мальчик, будешь хорошо себя вести — сниму повязку с глаз.

— Лучше развяжи, — голос был сиплый.

— Пока рано.

— И когда будет в самый раз?

— Когда вероятность того, что ты вцепишься мне в горло, снизится до минимальной, — доброжелательно объяснил Кроуфорд. Кэн представил, как тот улыбается и солнечный свет бликует на стеклах очков.

Кэн глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

— Я буду хорошо себя вести.

— Нет, — Кроуфорд явно развлекался, и Кэн разозлился. Вот же тварь.

— Всегда было интересно, как такие хорошие мальчики как ты, правильные, добрые, хм, Шульдих говорил, что ты очень добрый, так вот. Как такие, как ты, начинают убивать людей? Библия говорит, что отнимать жизнь — это очень плохо.

Это они уже проходили. И не раз.

— А я на службе, — хмуро сказал Кэн, — у своей страны.

Он бы показал средний палец, да руки связаны. Кэн достаточно повидал людей, которые могли в три приема объяснить, что белое — это черное, и наоборот. Но это не действует, если знаешь, что делаешь. И веришь. Кэн верил и знал. Он — они все — делают мир немного лучше. И карают за преступления.

— Ты слишком простодушный, — заметил Кроуфорд.

Если бы Кэн мог, он бы пожал плечами. И что теперь?

— К тому же, — продолжил рассуждать Кроуфорд, — если ты убьешь меня без приказа, чем ты будешь отличаться от тех, с кем борешься?

— У меня есть возможность самостоятельно принимать решения.

— Одна девочка проходила мимо и увидела, как мужчина душит маленького ребенка. Она схватила пистолет и выстрелила в него. Оказалось, что это кукла-муляж, и пара снимала серию фото для журнала развлечений к Хэллуину. Считаешь себя вправе судить других?

— Один американец приехал в Японию и там умер, — огрызнулся Кэн. — Конец истории.

Кэн не считал. Это было тонкое место, и Кроуфорд о нем знал, самодовольная скотина. На Шварц как таковых миссий не поступало. Конечно, он был тварью тьмы и работал на Эсцет, но когда Кэн начинал обо всем этом задумываться, у него болела голова. Слишком сложно. Принятие решений он предпочитал спихивать на Аю. Ну, в случаях, когда не был уверен в своей правоте.

Теплые пальцы коснулись виска так неожиданно, что Кэн дернулся. Повязка почти невесомо скользнула по лицу, а потом под веки проник свет. Не очень яркий, но Кэн с наслаждением распахнул глаза. И замер.

Рядом с ним, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, прямо на полу, скрестив по-турецки ноги, сидел Кроуфорд. Вид у него был совершенно расслабленный и домашний, а еще какой-то взъерошенный — серые брюки на лодыжках задрались, обнажая полоску кожи между краем носка и штаниной, рубашка была небрежно расстегнута до середины груди, скомканный галстук торчал из кармана брюк.

Только улыбка была прежняя — невероятно паскудная.

— Вот видишь, у нас неплохо получается.

— Получается — что?

— Взаимодействовать.

— Это когда я лежу в смирительный рубашке, а ты сидишь такой расслабленный? Отлично взаимодействуем, давай меняться?

— Сверху или снизу?

— Что? — не понял сначала Кэн, а потом осознал, о чем его с самой серьезной рожей спрашивает Кроуфорд, и залился краской от макушки до пяток.

— Хидака, ты краснеешь, серьезно?

— Я одного не понимаю, как ты жив до сих пор? — выпалил Кэн. — Бесишь.

— Нам тут торчать не меньше суток, — сообщил Кроуфорд и начал расстегивать последние пуговицы на рубашке.

— Сдохни.

— Нет, — Кроуфорд поправил очки, расстегнул последнюю пуговицу и вытащил полы рубашки из-за пояса.

Кэн сглотнул. Он на это не подписывался. А Кроуфорд меж тем неторопливо встал и небрежно сбросил рубашку. Кэн постарался не смотреть на бугрящиеся бицепсы, черно заросший живот с кубиками пресса и такую же темную грудь.

— Ну и что это за херня? — голос сел.

— Стриптиз, — невозмутимо ответил Кроуфорд. — Слышал о таком?

— Я смотрю фильмы для взрослых, — огрызнулся Кэн.

— Тогда ты все знаешь.

— Сдохни уже.

Вместо ответа Кроуфорд звякнул пряжкой ремня и расстегнул ширинку. Пиздец. Кэн облизал губы, заморгал, пытаясь стряхнуть капельки пота.

— Знаешь, — заметил Кроуфорд, — я подумал и решил, что сегодня ты снизу.

Здоровенный бугор выпирал из штанов, и Кэн снова сглотнул. Вязкое возбуждение полилось по венам. Кроуфорд все-таки добился своего.

— Мы так давно друг друга знаем, — тон был серьезный, но выражение лица такое, что хотелось придушить. — И ты мне, допустим, отсосал раза три…

— Да хоть четыре, — сцепив зубы, ответил Кэн. — Это нихрена не значит.

— А я тебе дрочил, и ты так стонал, что я думал — разбудишь половину Токио. А людям завтра на работу.

Первая встреча у них вышла случайно, насчет этого Кэн мог бы поклясться. Темный закуток, куда они оба нырнули, спасаясь от лишних глаз, был завален тюками и коробками, снаружи царила суета, в крови гуляла смертельная доза адреналина, а Кроуфорд просто оказался рядом.

Здоровенный как шкаф, горячий и такой же возбужденный. Точнее, Кэн тогда еще не знал, что это был Кроуфорд.

Вот насчет всех последующих встреч Кэн уже уверен не был. Они виделись на миссиях, в метро, в торговых центрах. Даже несколько раз ходили в рестораны… Тоже случайно, угу.

Зашуршала ткань, и Кэн, закусив губу, открыл глаза. Кроуфорд сосредоточенно снимал штаны. Кэн думал, что он их сложит на пол, аккуратно, стрелочка к стрелочке, но тот просто сбросил их и остался в одних трусах.

В сраных трусах, которые ничего не скрывали, а член стоял так, что, кажется, был готов порвать сраную ткань.

Голым Кроуфорда Кэн не видел. Частями — да. А вот чтобы целиком — такого еще не случалось. Наверное все же потому, что встречи их как-то не располагали к праздному траху.

— Ну что, мир?

Кэн медленно кивнул, и Кроуфорд аккуратно перевернул его на живот. Перед глазами мелькнул чистый пол, а потом путы ослабли, и Кэн громко застонал, чувствуя, как кровь бежит быстрее. Господи, хорошо-то как. Но сначала одно дело.

Кэн перевернулся и с наслаждением врезал Кроуфорду под дых. Тот сложился пополам, но отвечать не стал, только потер грудь и хмыкнул оценивающе.

— Если бы я не был паранормом, — сказал он в итоге, — ты сломал бы мне несколько ребер.

— А я не сломал? — расстроился Кэн. — Ну как так.

Смирительная рубашка все еще висела на нем, и Кэн отбросил ее в сторону раздраженно. Член стоял так, как не стоял, когда Кэн только начал созревать. А потом, глядя на Кроуфорда, Кэн закусил губу и принялся раздеваться. Схватили его по дороге со спортивной площадки, где они с ребятами гоняли мяч, Кэн был в спортивных штанах и футболке.

Все это улетело в одну кучу к штанам Кроуфорда и его рубашке. А потом тот накрыл Кэна собой, вытянулся по всей длине и окутал привычным запахом холодного парфюма с пробивающимся сквозь него звериным запахом самого Кроуфорда. Кэна окутал жар, льющий от Кроуфорда, расплавил мозги и отпустил тормоза.

Рядом с Кроуфордом у Кэна всегда отказывали тормоза.

Давление тяжелого, твердого члена ощущалось так остро, как будто между ними не было двух слоев трусов. А потом Кроуфорд сунул руку Кэну под резинку, тихо сказал: «Мешают», — и спустил трусы рывком до колен.

Содрогнувшись, Кэн попытался инстинктивно скрестить ноги — он ощущал себя смертельно открытым и уязвимым, хотелось закрыться. А Кроуфорд провел ладонью по боку, погладил, добрался до бедра, сжал ягодицу, и Кэн тихо застонал, сжимаясь. Палец Кроуфорда уперся в задний проход, и Кэн задышал быстро и часто, содрогаясь от ощущения ввинчивающегося в его зад пальца. Пальцы скользили по влажной дырке, и Кэн попытался насадиться сильнее. Но Кроуфорд, напротив, притормозил.

Кэну нравилось брать у него в рот, нравилось, когда Кроуфорд ему дрочит — ладонью, щедро сдобренной смазкой. Иногда он фантазировал о сексе с ним, но воображение отказывалось подчиняться, и Кэн бурно кончал, только дойдя в своих фантазиях до раздевания. Этого хватало, чтобы отлично заснуть и не мучиться кошмарами, а большего Кэну и не нужно было.

Но сейчас, задыхаясь под голым Кроуфордом — настоящим голым Кроуфордом, — Кэн отчетливо понимал, что он просто не знал, чего не имеет. А тот приподнял, невероятно быстрым движением содрал с себя трусы и откусил уголок от чего-то, лежавшего в руке.

Ага. Одноразовый пакетик со смазкой. Легкий запах клубники поплыл по комнате, Кроуфорд положил ладонь себе на член, хорошенько смазывая. Когда он приподнял Кэна, понуждая перевернуться, между ягодиц защекотало смазкой. Палец вошел в зад на этот раз легко, хотя Кэн изо всех сил сжал мышцы. А Кроуфорд задышал часто, содрогаясь всем телом.

— Держи себя за ноги, — хрипло сказал Кроуфорд, и его лицо маячило близко-близко. За стеклами очков Кэн видел карие глаза с длинными-предлинными ресницами. Он подхватил себя под коленями, складываясь пополам, а Кроуфорд прижался к его заднему проходу членом. Толстая головка входила медленно и мучительно больно. Кэн глубоко дышал, сглатывая слезы, пока Кроуфорд, с искаженным лицом, смаргивая пот, толкался в него мелкими шажками. И когда показалось, что мышцы не выдержат, тело расслабилось, и Кроуфорд размашисто вошел на всю длину.

Кэн скрестил ноги у Кроуфорда на талии, обнял за шею, прижимаясь теснее, и подумал, что сейчас — хороший момент, убить беззащитную тварь тьмы с членом в его заднице. Кроуфорд двинул бедрами, и все мысли вылетели у Кэна из головы вместе с искрами. Жесткие толчки были именно такими, как думал Кэн — сильными, размашистыми, болезненными, — и такими сладкими, что от каждого движения тело сводило судорогой удовольствия.

Кроуфорд наращивал темп, Кэна подбрасывало, а возбуждение росло, ширилось, распирало задницу и катилось через яйца к пылающему члену. Кэн вскрикивал, подаваясь навстречу; дрочил себя, соскальзывая кулаком, мял яйца, пытаясь хоть как-то притормозить оргазм. Но с каждым толчком его все сильнее топило в удовольствии, и когда Кроуфорд судорожно задвигался, мокрый от пота, с пылающей скользящей кожей, хрипло стонущий что-то бессвязное — Кэн сорвался. Оргазм выбил из него душу, прокатился по мышцам, выплеснулся между их животами серией длинных, мучительных от наслаждения толчков, Кроуфорд застонал следом, задергался, задний проход начал наполняться влагой. Сперма протекала наружу, щипала раздраженную кожу. А Кроуфорд все толкался — рывками, и содрогался снова, пока не затих. Распластался на Кэне, едва дыша, повернул голову. Губы оказались так близко, что Кэн сам не понял, как это вышло — но через миг они неторопливо целовались, изучая языками друг друга, поглаживая друг друга по спине.

— Вот и до поцелуев дошли, — задумчиво проговорил Кроуфорд. — Пора думать о знакомстве с родителями.

— Ой да пошел ты, — Кэн отвернулся, но губы еще хранили тепло поцелуя — неторопливого и такого же сладкого, как гуляющее по телу эхо оргазма.

Кроуфорд отстранился, и Кэн с сожалением подумал, что тот и правда может свалить, мудак. Но вставать и что-то делать было слишком лень. Рывок под коленями и у талии вздернул так, что голова закружилась, и Кэн осознал, что Кроуфорд просто поднял его на руки и несет через комнату — в просторный коридор с несколькими дверями, за одной мелькнула кухня, другую Кроуфорд открыл ногой. Шикарная кровать, при виде которой у Кэна начали закрываться глаза.

— Какой-то ты тихий, — пробормотал Кроуфорд. — Подозрительно.

Он сгрузил Кэна на кровать, головой прямо на подушку. И тот блаженно раскинул руки и ноги, жмурясь от удовольствия.

— Примерно через тридцать минут я выебу тебя снова, — будничным голосом сообщил Кроуфорд, и Кэн открыл глаза.

— Это угроза?

— Предвидение.

— Вперед.

Кроуфорд упал рядом, притерся к Кэну всем телом, и стало так хорошо, что хотелось немедленно заснуть. Но следовало прояснить еще один вопрос.

— Какого хрена ты все это устроил? Потрахаться мы могли и так.

— Ну, ты бы долго ломался.

— Иди в жопу.

— К тому же я бы тогда не смог подрочить на тебя связанного…

— Извращенец.

— А еще тебя должны были убить на миссии, и единственный верный способ избежать этого — на время изолировать тебя.

Кэн рывком поднялся, а Кроуфорд бросил ему — ну да. Его собственный мобильный. Голосовое сообщение от Аи пятнадцать минут назад, фото от Едзи — на фоне какого-то ночного клуба. И один неотвеченный звонок от Манкс.

Манкс может идти лесом, для этого у них есть Ая. Кэн его прослушал — было тяжело сосредоточиться, когда у тебя при этом берут в рот. И даже что-то надиктовал в ответ. А потом кончил редкими каплями и ярким оргазмом.

— Прямо так убили бы.

— С вероятностью девяносто процентов, — хмыкнул Кроуфорд. — Любые попытки избежать этого на миссии увеличивали вероятность до ста процентов.

— Сколько я тут должен пробыть?

Кроуфорд долго молчал, а потом неохотно ответил:

— Уйти можешь хоть сейчас, вероятностный узел уже пройден.

Кэн отстранился, сел — задница нещадно болела. Потянулся за телефоном и набрал Аю. Кроуфорд молчал. Кэн был уверен — тот увидел, что будет дальше.

— Ая, помнишь, ты говорил, что мне полагаются выходные? Так вот, мне нужно, — он оглянулся на Кроуфорда — тот показал два пальца, — два дня. Нет, не считая сегодня. Спасибо.

Ая на том конце провода помолчал и спросил:

— Все в порядке?

— Нет, — Кэн оглянулся на Кроуфорда — тот лежал, согнув ногу в колене, руку подложив под голову, — не в порядке. Но я разберусь с этим.

Кэн завершил разговор и посмотрел на Кроуфорда. Как они дошли до всего этого? Кэн не очень понимал, но не хотел разбираться. Все было не в порядке, но хорошо.

И пока это главное. В конце концов, убить Кроуфорда всегда успеется. Как говорила сестра Амамия — с хорошим делом можно не спешить.


End file.
